TRADUCTION: Mauvaise Adresse
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Parce qu'écrire au Père Noël est une action commune pour beaucoup d'enfants, leurs parents devraient vraiment penser à vérifier les lettres. Ne serait-ce que pour que la lettre ne soit pas accidentellement interceptée.
1. Problème typographique

**Disclamer : Wrong Adress est une fanfiction de _Lady Hallen_. L'auteur reprend des personnages de l'univers de _JK Rowling_. Ainsi que des personnages de Rise of the Guardians/Les 5 légendes des studios _DreamWorks_ , inspiré des romans de _William Joyce_. La traduction est à moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise Adresse**

Harry regarde la lettre avec stupeur.

-Hn, c'est nouveau, murmura-t-il

Le garde squelettique à côté de son trône se contracta nerveusement. Harry résista à l'envie de lui jeter un regard furieux. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les contractions.

-Une erreur dans le courrier, Sire? demanda la succube à ses côtés.

Harry sourit. Ce qui rendait tout le monde dans la salle du trône nerveux .

-Non. C'est une petite fille qui demande un chiot.

Tout le monde dans la salle du trône a l'air vraiment incrédule. Harry ne le montre pas mais il est d'accord. Il les regarde tous pour les regarder.

Avec le clank-clank, les secousses reprennent. Harry veut soupirer. Les os qui se cognent et se déplacent sont si _bruyants_.

-Syrena, est-ce qu'on a un nouveau-né? demanda t-il à la place.

Syrena, la succube, penche la tête et réfléchit.

-Eve a récemment accouché Sire. Les chiots de l'enfer sont nés il y a deux semaines.

Deux semaines est assez longs. Harry se leva, faisant signe aux squelettes de rester.

Le problème avec rester dans le monde souterrain est que si vous restez là assez longtemps, la souillure commencerait à s'accrocher à vous et à vous changer. Harry s'assura de ne jamais rester plus de trois semaines. Un chien de l'enfer, un nouveau né du moins devrait être assez sur pour rester avec une enfant.

-Là. dit-il, en ramassant le plus petit du lot.

C'était probablement l'avorton de la litière, facilement repoussé par ses frères. Il était encore plus grand que n'importe quel chiot devrait être.

Tu conviendras, je suppose.

Le chiot des Enfer lui a jeté un coup d'œil.

 _Comment puis-je servir, sire?_

Entendit Harry dans son esprit.

Harry sourit juste au chiot, le berçant contre sa poitrine. La chienne lui donne un regard dédaigneux quand elle voit qui il a pris.

-Il y a une petite fille dans le monde des mortels qui a demandé un compagnon, expliqua Harry. Tu es parfait pour l'emploi.

 _La fille va-t-elle provoquer la destruction du monde des mortels?_ Demanda le chiot avec empressement.

Syrena étouffa un rire.

-Non, grimaça Harry. Enfin... j'espère. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Espérons que non, voulait-il dire. Mais ses compagnons se méprendraient.

Trois ans après avoir gouverné le monde souterrain, il trouve encore le concept de chaos et de mort un peu déconcertant.

-Espérons qu'elle fera régner le chaos et la destruction, dit sournoisement Syrena.

Harry résista à l'envie de faire la grimace. Elle connaît ses sentiments personnels sur le sujet.

 _J'espère que se sera bientôt. Il serait glorieux d'en faire partit._

La plupart d'entre eux sont désespérant.

* * *

La veille de Noël, une petite fille qui a accidentellement écrit à Satan au lieu de Santa, a eu un chien de l'enfer pour son cadeau.

Cela fait bien sûr partie de la magie, si les yeux des parents peuvent se fixer sur le chiot, lequel est rebaptisé Herbert. Couramment Herb.

Le chaos et la destruction se produisent et le monde souterrain a soudainement un nouveau surplus de pécheurs, la plupart du temps des gens qui n'ont pas résisté à l'envie de maudire et de mutiler un enfant énergique. Une enfant énergique, qui a grandi pour être l'une des personnes les plus chaotiques que le monde ait jamais vues, activée et encouragée par son compagnon infernal.

Harry allait essayer de ne pas être trop béat. Ce n'était certainement pas son idée.


	2. Le problème est remarqué

****Disclamer : Wrong Adress est une fanfiction de**** ** _ **Lady Hallen**_** ** **. L'auteur reprend des personnages de l'univers de**** ** _ **JK Rowling**_** ** **. Ainsi que des personnages de Rise of the Guardians/Les 5 légendes des studios**** ** _ **DreamWorks**_** ** **, inspiré des romans de**** ** _ **William Joyce**_** ** **. La traduction est à moi.****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 2 : Les gardiens entendent finalement parler de la lettre mal adressée.****

Aucun d'eux ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce que le Croquemitaine soit vaincu.

Dans le feu de la bataille, il est difficile de remarquer les détails. Comme comment le sable de rêve de Cupcake prenait habituellement la forme de licornes. Ou combien d'Œufs Bunny avait convoqué. Ou comment absolument étrange (charmant!) c'était de voir des enfants charger Pitch, qui les menaçaient avec ses cauchemar de sable sans aucune crainte.

Pourtant, Jack le remarqua parce que l'un des enfants chevauchait le plus gros chien qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

-Woh ! C'est gros, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Demanda Jack. Il insistera jusqu'à son dernier jour pour dire qu'il n'a pas couiné.

Tous les autres gardiens se retournent pour voir ce qui l'avait tellement choqué et tous, chacun d'eux sautèrent.

-Hii ! Jappa Bunny, sautant assez haut pour atterrir sur l'un de ses robots-oeufs. Où il resta. North poussa une malédiction véhémente en russe et se palpa pour récupérer ses épées. La fée monta et resta en l'air.

Seul Sandy se rapprocha, la curiosité sur son visage habituellement placide et doré était visible.

-Hn? Fit la fille, qui semblait posséder un chien de l'enfer, remarquant enfin qu'elle a attiré l'attention. Voici Herbert, j'ai écrit une lettre au Père Noël à Noël pour un chiot et il m'a répondu!

Elle regarde North, qui s'empressa de se débarrasser de ses épées et d'essayer de paraître aussi peu menaçant que possible. C'était difficile. Il devait répéter : Chien de l'Enfer.

Puis la phrase s'enregistra et ils se tournèrent vers North.

-Tu as envoyé à une petite fille un chien de l'enfer pour Noël? Interrogea Jack, les pieds fermement au sol. Il n'était pas comme certaines personnes qui restent sur le dessus de leurs œufs pour plus de sécurité.

Le père Noël s'indigna:

-Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai pas reçu de demande de chiots venant de Sarah.

Un Yeti gémit en accord à proximité. Jack se demandait comment cela fonctionnait. Avaient-ils tous un compte mental pour tous les enfants du monde? Et comment diable reconnaissent-ils les enfants à vue?

-Nous pouvons toujours demander au Seigneur des Morts, pépia la Fée des Dents. Elle planait toujours à deux pieds en l'air du chien. Il est plutôt sympa.

Les mots « Seigneur des Mort » et « Sympa » ne devraient vraiment pas appartenir à la même phrase. Jack avait mal à la tête. Pitch était _plus facile_ à gérer que ça !

* * *

Le Seigneur des Morts ne ressemblait pas au Seigneur des Morts. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lumière impure et sa peau était plus pâle que quiconque, même Jack. Mais l'expression de son jeune visage était amical et ouverte (ce qui faisait que les squelettes étaient enthousiaste et frémissant. Jack se demanda s'ils pourraient être utilisés pour aller chercher), ce qui le rend plus accessible.

-Oh, les Gardiens. S'exclama le Seigneur des Morts avec cet étrange demi-sourire. A quoi dois-je le plaisir ?

À la surprise de tous, Sandy jaillit et commença à émettre très rapidement des symboles avec le sable constituant ses cheveux.

Au lieu d'être confus, le Seigneur des Morts hoche la tête, suivant l'explication. Il est tellement zen et calme que Jack voudrait l'assommer avec ses boules de neige. Il s'abstient avec effort. Il est un professionnel, merci beaucoup.

-Oh, cette lettre ! S'exclama le Seigneur des Morts. Je m'en souviens certainement !

Il fit signe au démon légèrement habillé sur le côté, celui-ci revient avec un cadre. Sandy y jette un coup d'œil et commence à rire tranquillement.

-Vous avez encadré la lettre? demanda le Lapin surpris. Pour une personne qui a si peur des chiens de l'enfer, il est certainement assez courageux pour affronter son maître.

-Haw, Harry... roucoula la fée.

Le Seigneur des Morts, qui s'appelle apparemment Harry, ne rougit pas. (Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le sang pour ça? Jack trouvait plus facile de mentir quand il ne pouvait pas rougir.) Cependant, il grinça des dents.

-C'était la première lettre que j'ai jamais reçu ! Se défendit-il. C'était spécial... je veux dire, c'est probablement dû à une erreur typographique, mais...

Le Père Noël rayonna auprès d'Harry.

-Toutes les lettres sont spéciales, mais celle-ci est un peu plus particulière n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Harry hocha la tête, le père Noël, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

La lettre arriva finalement vers son destinataire prévu : le Père Noël. Jack se pencha sur l'épaule du Russe et lu l'écriture gribouillée.

L'adresse elle-même expliquait pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à la mauvaise adresse.

 ** _ **Cher Satan,**_**

 ** _ **Maman dit que j'ai été gentille. Puis-je avoir un chiot?**_**

 ** _ **Avec amour, Sarah.**_**

Erreur typographique en effet, pensa Jack à travers ses rires. Pourtant, ça avait été gentil de sa part de lui faire un cadeau. Même si ce n'était pas sa juridiction.

* * *

 **NDA 02/04/19: Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas relu/corrigé ce chapitre. Je le fais habituellement le jour même mais à ma décharge ce Noël, l'ambiance n'était _vraiment_ pas à la fête. Toutes les fics "Noël" de ce compte seront désormais postés le 24. **


	3. George résouds les problèmes

****Disclamer : Wrong Adress est une fanfiction de**** ** _ **Lady Hallen**_** ** **. L'auteur reprend des personnages de l'univers de**** ** _ **JK Rowling**_** ** **. Ainsi que des personnages de Rise of the Guardians/Les 5 légendes des studios**** ** _ **DreamWorks**_** ** **, inspiré des romans de**** ** _ **William Joyce**_** ** **. La traduction est à moi.****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3: Parce que Satan et Santa se ressemble, Georges se fait embaucher dans l'entreprise des jouets du Royaume des Morts.****

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Demanda George en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il boudait comme un professionnel.

-Les frais de consultation sont payés avec des vœux démoniaques sans que l'âme soit emportée. Expliqua Harry. Tous les trois mois environ, je ne peux pas épargner mes démons pour plus que ça.

-Ton peuple est très occupé? Il devait demander. Curiosité morbide. Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Morts faisait de ses journées exactement?

Harry fronça les sourcils et les ombres dans la pièce se tortillèrent. George l'a ignoré avec la pratique. (Quoi, le meilleur ami de son petit frère était le Seigneur des Morts, on s'habitue à ce que les ombres soient un peu hyperactives chaque fois qu'il hausse un sourire.)

-Non, répondit Harry. Ce sont les salauds les plus paresseux existants. Ils ont des syndicats, des congés de maternité, des congés de paternité, des congés payés, des congés maladies _ET_ des congés d'eau bénite.

Sachant qu'il était en train de creuser plus profondément sa tombe, mais incapable de s'arrêter, George demanda:

-Des congés d'eau bénite?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Apparemment, être exorcisé, signifie se reposer une _semaine_. Avec un autre soupir, Harry retourna à nouveau ses yeux impies contre George et s'arma de sa moue.

-S'il te plait George ? Plaida t-il.

Bon sang.

* * *

 **Lorsque le père Noël remarque qu'il reçoit moins de lettre, se renseigne, va aux Enfers, constate l'efficacité et demande à Harry s'il peut emprunter démons et squelettes.**

-Tu me voles mes enfants, Harry. Fit l'immense Russe. Son visage était joyeux et souriant, mais pour l'instant, il était sévère.

-Ce n'est pas un bon partenariat commercial, ils demandent des cadeaux plus sombres, ils encouragent le chaos, ils ne sont pas bons pour la liste des vilains, ils ont déjà ajouté trois cents pages de plus.

Le Seigneur des Morts, qui aimait vraiment aller comme Harry, sourit timidement au Père Noël.

-Désolé... fit-il. Mais ils ne cessent de m'écrire des lettres, ne suis-je pas censé répondre s'ils m'écrivent?

Le plus âgé fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Est-ce que le contrôle est fait? Essayez de dire non ! Les enfants ne devraient pas toujours obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, surtout quand ils ont été méchants.

Syrena, espionnant quelques mètres derrière son maître, renifla.

-Les méchants reçoivent tous les cadeaux de toute façon. Rappela raisonnablement Harry. Mes créations et mes gens n'aiment pas aller près de ceux qui sont vraiment gentils, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de dire non, si?

Le grand homme se frotta les tempes.

-Tu me donnes mal à la tête, Grr!

Comme pour ponctuer la déclaration, un squelette qui construisait un train à vapeur qui roulait sur le sol tomba avec un son très semblable à des quilles de bowling. Le Russe avait accidentellement lancé un golem dans le squelette.

-Pourquoi continue-il à venir ici? s'énerva George Weasley en ramassant les morceaux du squelette et en les collant ensemble. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon humeur, lui et les siens continuent de ralentir les cadences de production et c'est presque Noël! Il a agité un os de fibula pour souligner son point. Il n'a pas de travail à faire?

Harry fit un geste avec une main et le squelette se réforma instantanément. Il a arraché vicieusement son péroné mal placé. George le laissa partir avec un rire.

-Il est le Père Noël, il a les Yeti, ils sont infiniment plus fiables que les Travailleurs Squelettes.

Syrena se mit à rire d'Harry. C'était pourquoi elle était son assistante. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire quand il était ridicule.

-Nos ouvriers sont les squelettes des scientifiques et des génies, a-t-elle souligné. Je parie qu'ils n'ont pas la moitié de leur imagination où de leurs compétences.

-D'autant que nous avons George Weasley. Reconnut Harry, ignorant le rougissement embarrassé de George.

L'affirmation de Syrena a été prouvée lorsque le Père Noël est revenu trois jours avant Noël.

-Puis-je emprunter votre George? demanda le Père Noël. Nous avons un minuscule problème. Rien de grave. Le fait qu'il fumait et était couvert de suie n'avait rien à voir avec sa demande. Rien du tout.

Il fit de son mieux pour paraître si innocent qu'Harry permit à George d'être traîné dans son atelier juste pour le plaisir.

George jeta un coup d'œil aux grands yeux bruns triste de l'homme avant de céder et de jurer.

* * *

 **NDA: A nouveau désolée de ne pas avoir corrigé plus tôt. Je suppose que j'avais vérifié le chapitre 1 la veille et que j'ai posté les 3 en oubliant que je n'en avais vérifié qu'un.**


End file.
